Virgin Princess
by chair4eva
Summary: Chuck Bass is now a father; with a hormonal, teenage daughter of his very own. And knowing better than anyone else how young men can be, he has made it his mission in life to protect his daughter from their advances. Whether she wants it or not.
1. Chapter 1: Pepper Spray

'Well? What do you think?' She asked giving him a twirl.

Chuck glanced up at her then went back to his paper. 'Go back upstairs and put some clothes on.'

'Dad!' She exclaimed, embarrassed.

Chuck looked at his daughter. She was 16; young and as beautiful as her mother had been at her age. She was his. His baby girl.

And there was no way in hell he was letting her go out looking like that. He, of all people, knew what any hormonal, horny, teenage boy would think the second they lied eyes on her in that backless, strapless, deep-blue Oscar de la Renta 'handkerchief'. (As he liked to call her dresses.)

'What about that dress I got you from Paris?' he suggested, remembering the dark-black, long-sleeved, floor-length dress he'd bought his daughter for occasions such as these. Even though he had someone 'monitoring' her constantly, he was still paranoid that some guy would come along and take her away from him. She was like her mother; she fell in love too easily.

Claire Bass rolled her eyes and groaned. 'Dad I look like a nun in that dress!'

Chuck opened his mouth to speak-

'-and besides, Mom got me this dress especially for tonight.'

Chuck's eyebrows knotted together. _Blair._ He should have known. _Just because she fell for the bad boy and somehow managed to make things work out- No, he was not letting his daughter go through that, she deserved better than that. He remembered the hurt and heartache he'd caused them both and he was determined that his daughter would never have to go through with that. Ever._

'What about tights?' He suggested, desperately this time. 'Your mother always wore tights when she was your age.'

'Yes I did.' Blair agreed, walking into the kitchen, dressed in a gorgeous flowing Anna Sui original. 'To _school_.' She reminded him smugly as she felt his eyes sweep over her approvingly.

He got up and walked over, placing his hands on her hips as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Blair smiled and turned to look at Claire, Chuck's arms still around her. 'You look gorgeous, honey.'

'Thanks Mom, so I guess I'll get going then.' Claire turned to leave, her parents kiss grossing her out.

'Isn't Evan picking you up?' asked Blair, as she motioned to Chuck to tie her necklace around her bare neck.

Chuck's fingers fumbled with the clasp as he tried desperately not to have a hard on in front of his sixteen year old daughter. Damn Blair she knew what her neck did to him, what was she playing at?

'No, he's not coming here.'

'Why?' Blair asked, confused, 'I thought Evan was a gentleman, just like his father.'

Chuck grimaced at the reminder that his daughter was dating an Archibald of all people. Clearly it was an inherited condition.

'He's afraid of Dad.' Claire said, glowering at Chuck. 'Just like every other guy in Manhattan.'

'Good.' Chuck smirked, 'You're too young to be dating anyway.'

Blair narrowed her eyes and twisted in his arms to look up at him, 'Chuck Bass what have you been doing to these poor boys?'

Chuck returned her gaze. 'Nothing.' He replied innocently.

'He's lying!' Claire fumed. 'He's already scared off Jack, Tyler and Lucas. I'm the only girl on the whole Upper East Side who can't keep a boyfriend for more than two days because of my stupid, over-bearing and over-protective father!'

Blair looked at him.

'What?' he asked weakly, 'She _is_ too young to be dating- I didn't start until I was 18.' Blair smiled in remembrance.

'Mom you can't be serious, are you actually agreeing with him?'

Blair sighed, turning to face her daughter. 'No honey, I'm not. I think you're old enough to date whoever you want. After all-' she glanced wickedly at Chuck, her eyes sparkling- 'I started dating when I five.'

'And when did you fall in love?' Chuck retorted, pulling her closer. 'Let me guess...that night in Victrol-'

'Ew, I'm leaving.' Claire got up and practically ran out the door, she did not want to be there when her parents started grouping each other. They were so disgusting, why couldn't they just be normal and keep their hands off each other? They were in their thirties for God's sake!

'CLAIRE- WAIT!'

Claire turned as a panting Chuck Bass caught up with her.

'No boys in the limo.' He panted, as sternly as he could.

'Dad!' she exclaimed.

'-And here's your jacket.'

She grabbed it off him, furious that he'd practically called her a slut in the middle of the street. As though he expected it of her. _Like father like daughter anyone?_

She stalked over to the limo and climbed in, shutting the door with a bang.

Chuck watched her drive off, a small smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later the limo pulled up outside the Palace, where the Ball was taking place. Claire shivered as she stepped out of the limo and reached back in for her jacket.

As she pulled it on she heard a thud as something fell from the pocket into the snow.

She bent down and picked it up, staring at it for a minute. Then she laughed.

'Claire?'

She whipped around, hiding the small can in her pocket.

'Evan!' She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. 'I missed you!'

He kissed her cheek. 'I missed you too.' Then he pulled away, looking down at her appraisingly, 'What were you laughing at?'

She grinned up at him. 'Nothing,' she lied, repeating her father's words innocently.

'Now c'mon!' she said playfully as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps after her, 'We're late!'

_**Spotted: CB Junior taking to the streets, pepper spray in hand.**_

_**Looks like dear old dad has got her wrapped around her his little finger.**_

_**Or maybe he's worried about his little Virgin Princess losing her title.**_

_**Hypocrite much?**_

_**I seem to remember a certain Virgin Queen who Chuck Bass couldn't keep his hands off... and we all know how that fairytale ended.**_

_**Happily Ever After, wasn't it?**_

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO GOSSIPGIRL**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cocky

'Chuck.'

Chuck sighed. _What had he done this time? _He wondered, turning to face Blair.

Blair gave him a look of exasperation. 'Seriously Bass. You can't pay someone to stalk our daughter.'

'It's not stalking, it's protecting.' He corrected quietly, grabbing a bottle of scotch that was kept beside the sink. You know, _for emergency purposes._

He poured himself a glass, focusing on the dark liquid sloshing about.

'Chuck seriously. She doesn't need protection from her _boyfriend_. He's an Archibald. Not a Bass.' She reminded him.

His eyes glinted, 'But she is.' He said softly, walking over to whisper in her ear. 'And you of all people should know what dating a Bass is like...'

Blair shivered as his warm breath hit her bare shoulder. 'So you'll leave them alone?'

Chuck kissed her neck, 'Well, I didn't say that did I?'

Blair whirled away from him, trying to regain control. 'Chuck Bass, if you even _think_ abou-'

'She's underage.' He interjected angrily.

Blair pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. 'Since when did you care about underage _activities?_'

Chuck growled. 'I could have him locked up.' He threatened.

Blair narrowed her eyes, 'You wouldn't do that to her.'

'She's sixteen. She'd get over it.'

'Well they do say the best way to get over a man is to get under another one.'

Chuck whipped around to face her. 'Well you'd know all about that wouldn't you Waldorf?' He hissed.

Blair's voice caught in her throat. The name's _Bass _actually, remember? And are you seriously going back there again?' She demanded.

Chuck saw her hurt expression and sighed. 'No, no I'm not. But Christ Blair, she's our _daughter._'

It was Blair's turn to sigh now. 'I _know_.' She said as she walked over to stand in front of him, 'But you can't protect her forever.'

Chuck shifted. He clearly had a few things to say about _that_.

'Besides,' Blair teased mischievously, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'if she's anything like her father It's a miracle she's lasted this long.'

Chuck smirked down at her, liking the direction the conversation was taking.

'Or her mother' he commented, sweeping his eyes over her, sending shivers down her spine. 'I'll never know how you waited so long...sixteen years...'

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her softly, 'Such wasted potential...'

Blair closed her eyes and lifted her face up to his, quivering slightly in anticipation as he leaned forward.

'No wonder you were such a bitch.' He whispered harshly.

Blair eyes snapped open but it was too late. Chuck's lips clamped down on hers with such passion and force that she'd couldn't have broken out of it even if she'd wanted to.

'I'll get...you....later.' She panted out as his hands inched up her thigh.

'No time like the present.' He countered, breathing heavily as his fingers reached her panties.

'Wha-what about dinner?' She gasped.

'What am I not appetising enough for you?' He teased.

'It's the Members of the Board dinner, we have to go.' She insisted, trying to disentangle herself from his arms.

'You just want to flirt with the old perverts.' He accused, refusing to budge.

'It's not my fault they stare at my ass all night.' She defended.

Chuck rolled his eyes. Blair insisted on attending Board meetings and always wore her tightest, figure-hugging clothes. She claimed it was to distract the Board members from his terrible work. Chuck knew better.

He was good at his job, much better than anyone had expected him to be, apparently the years of blackmailing and scheming in high school had paid off. Now he was making millions of dollars a year _and_ he'd somehow managed to convince _Blair Waldorf _-of all people- to marry him. Everything he had touched had turned to gold.

So when Blair came to the meetings in her little 'outfits', he knew it wasn't because of his work. It was because she loved watching him squirm as he tried to concentrate on selling his latest proposals to the board as he fought off a massive erection while she flaunted herself right in front of him.

'You're right, maybe you should stay home?' he agreed.

'I'm not staying home because you can't handle a little competition!'

'Competition?' he scoffed.

Blair blushed and wiggled out of his arms.

Chuck's eyes narrowed, 'Waldorf,' he warned, 'what are you not telling me?'

Blair's eyes widened in response. 'Nothing.' She said, smiling sweetly.

_Would you look at that? Seems like everyone's doing nothing today... _

Chuck lunged for her, nearly falling flat on his face as she jumped back out of his reach.

'The NAME is BASS!!' She yelled at him.

Chuck lunged at her again.

This time she squealed and ran into their bedroom, trying to shut the door behind her.

But he was too quick and his hand caught the door as it swung shut. She squealed again, making a dash for the bathroom.

He propelled himself off the door and pounced on her, knocking them both onto the bed in a heap of flailing arms and legs.

Once he had her pinned beneath him, his hand holding her arms above her head, he breathed.

'So, tell me.' He growled, 'What's going on? Why do you want to go to that dinner so badly?'

Blair giggled beneath him.

'Blair.'

'Sorry.' She bit her lip, trying her best not to laugh. 'It's just kind of embarrassing...'

'What?' asked Chuck, genuinely curious now; Blair always told him everything; as far as he knew.

'It's just...' Blair squirmed under his gaze. 'It's just that I have this humungous crush on the CEO...'

Chuck's lips curled into a smirk. 'Is that so..?' he whispered into her ear. 'What's he like?'

'He's big and tall...'

'Go on...' he murmured, turning her over so he could slide down her zipper.

'And sexy and wild and the best fuck I've ever- _ohhhhhhhhhhh' _Blair broke off as his hand twisted around her nipple.

'Tell me more...' Chuck said roughly as he brought his hand down to her thigh, letting his fingers trace circles down it.

'He does this thing with his fingers...'

'Like this?' He grunted, plunging his finger into her.

'Oh yeah baby. _Exactly _like that.' She purred, pulling his head to her chest as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

'Sounds like quite a guy.' He remarked as he positioned himself over her. 'When can I meet him?'

'Actually he's on top of me at the moment...'

'Handy.'

'Cocky more like it.'

'_Really?'_

'Oh he is; you have _no_ idea.'

'Well, maybe we should find out just how cocky he can be.'

'Chuck.' Blair cast him a warning glance.

'Keep your panties on Waldorf.' He grinned down at her, 'Oops. Too late.'

Blair dug her nails into him angrily. 'The _name_ is Bas_- _CHUCK!' She screamed as he rammed into her, silencing her midsentence.

She threw her head back and moaned fiercely.

'Everything all right, _sweetie?_'

Blair eyes shot open. 'Oh I'm suing.'

Chuck smirked at her, taking in her gorgeous naked body. 'Then I'm afraid I'll have to take you down.' He whispered.

A malicious glint came into his eyes and he twitched his hips; Blair moaned loudly against him as she felt him jump inside of her.

'_**CHUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCK...'**_

..............................................................................................................

**XOXO, Guess who's a no-show?**

**U kno u luv me.**

**gossipgirl**


End file.
